GJ 1214 B
GJ 1214 B, also known as Gliese 1214 B, is an exoplanet that orbits the star GJ 1214. The parent star is 42 light-years from the Sun, in the constellation Ophiuchus where its sector name comes from. The planet was discovered in December 2009. It is a super-Earth because it is larger than Earth but has a mass and radius significantly less than those of the ice giants in the Solar System. Despite it's star having a habitable zone capable of supporting life, GJ 1214b is located too close to the star's orbit, resulting in a inhospitable surface with temperatures reaching 282°C. Despite the harsh conditions, the poles are more stable, where there are permanent glaciers. E-14 is operating in those sectors. Protonium is abundant, but CF-Alliance clearly wants it for themselves, bringing the Protonium war to Gliese. 'Description' 'Geology' GJ 1214 B is known for being composed almost entirely of water, totaling approximately 75% of its mass while the other 25% is rock. Its entire surface is a gigantic ocean, except in the poles, where the extreme cold temperatures made huge ice islands, some of them with frozen lakes and rivers. Most of the non-water elements sunk into the core, which is composed mostly of water and rock. Due to the very high pressure, water transforms into a rare form of ice called Ice VII. 'Climate' Since the planet is very close to its star orbit, the most part of the GJ 1214 b surface has a very hot climate, with temperatures ranging between approximately 393–555 K (120–282 °C or 248–540 °F), this is completed by the planet's low density, the atmosphere is thick and composed of water vapor and helium, causing the ocean to be rough in most parts. At the poles, the conditions are more stable, large parts of it are frozen, making beautiful ice islands. These huge islands are the only part of the planet that can support human life with the right levels of oxygen and nitrogen, also this part is very cold, so it is obligatory to use special thermal clothing. 'History' 'The Dark Universe' In the dark universe, a year after the initial Protonium event, a battle broke out on the surface that ended up with Dark E-14 destroying the only habitable zone on the planet. This killed approximately 10,000 people working in the Protonium mines, with addition supplies were drastically decreased because of lack of maintenance. As a result, NEO was formed so that no destruction of life could happen in the new civil zones, and no truly dangerous warfare could kill the innocent population. 'Points of Interest' 'Gliese Lake' Gliese Lake, previously known as Ice Lake, is Sector-01 of the planet GJ 1214b. This sector is a key point in the war between E14 and CF-Alliance for Protonium. The sector is composed of a lake which is located in the northeastern section. The space is dominated by sizable expanses of slick ice, rendering wheeled transportation extremely treacherous and risky. The ice lake is largely flat and open, with very little in the way of protective cover or hiding spots. Robots are obliged to seek what little high ground or cover is available, or find other means of approaching, rather than risking traversing the ice lake, wheels or no wheels. Next to this there's a central hill, this section has elevation that increases towards the center of the sector, tapering off to a circular plateau. A steady incline runs from each base to the center, with flanking entrances from the Frozen Mesas and Ice Lake facing a considerably steeper slope. Some "walls" here are forming short barricades, providing good cover from attacks from the other sides. However, these areas are susceptible to flanking. As the defending team will find it hard to retreat because the "walls" sometimes block their path. The southwestern section of the sector is recognizable by the extremely tall ice mesas that tower above the surrounding terrain. The ice towers provide significant cover from blizzards, and also enemy fire. An excellent place for ambushes. 'Ophiuchus Valley' Ophiuchus Valley is Sector S-02 of the planet GJ 1214b. This sector is also a warzone of the E14 and the CF-Alliance. The sector consists of a tall mountain in the middle that acts as a challenge for ground vehicles. There is a fully enclosed cave at the left of the map, where most of the battles happen, because of the good cover from aerial units. There's also a frozen river across the map, causing some wheeled vehicles get stuck in the river when some of them try to advance trough the sector using the river as path. 'Spitzer dam' Spitzer dam is one of the newer sectors that was tagged as warzone by E-14 and CF-A. It is a large map with a dam at the center, the motives of building a dam in a that location are still unknown. The north-east has a glacial area similar to Gliese lake, although much larger. The south-west is level with the dam, and the north-east is lower than it, with hills going down at each end of the dam. The location of the fusion tower to the south west has hills around it, making it slightly harder to hit from range. The dam itself can be driven across, and is the highest flat piece of terrain on the map, with the lowest being at the base of the dam. 'Appearances in Robocraft RP' *RP Unwanted Guests Category:Planets Category:Locations